<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶魔生理学总需要实践 by levria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991610">恶魔生理学总需要实践</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria'>levria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>实践出真知</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶魔生理学总需要实践</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　事情的起因是一个问题。<br/>　　当但丁咬着牙刷，浓烈的薄荷味直冲鼻腔赶走了盘踞的困意，这是商场大促时买的商品，连带的还有一瓶须后水和洗发液。按照正常频率使用的话至少四个星期内不需要在账簿上记下有关这方面的数字，按照这个省钱频率他们很快就能在浴室里安上新的浴缸，而不用面对被维吉尔尾巴扫烂的残骸。<br/>　　说是残骸也不太对，毕竟那些碎裂的东西已经在第二天就被打扫扔到了垃圾桶里，在下午六点十分被垃圾车拖走。<br/>　　好吧，但丁承认那个被弄坏的浴缸有他一半的责任——他没想过自己过于舒服达到所谓高潮顶点的时候会有魔人化的反应，魔力波动影响了还埋在他身体里的维吉尔，那根用于战斗以保护家庭的尾巴毫无征兆地出现，但丁猛然收紧自己的内部，没想到让柔韧多汁的甬道被魔化的阴茎给彻底扎住，膨胀开来的结锁住了两个半魔，他挣脱不了，于是头抵着浴室地板，嘴里乱七八糟喊着，不断往外溢的口水几乎要倒呛进喉管中，他听见了维吉尔的喘息。<br/>　　性感迷人。<br/>　　维吉尔本人一直蕴藏着这种危险的特质，而在单独面对但丁的时候，这些东西就变成了赤裸裸性意味的荷尔蒙往外冲，直撞得分别已久的伴侣试图用杂志把自己淹死好避免当场就抱着对方啃咬的冲动。<br/>　　毕竟孩子还在车里，从后视镜看得一清二楚，那个时候的他还没有准备好告诉孩子他与他的父亲真正的关系。<br/>　　虽然也没能瞒多久，战斗时从大衣口袋里飞出去的避孕套结结实实砸在下方尼禄的脸上，四个一联的便利包装，码数是最大号，最上面的已经撕开只留下一点点润滑剂在里面。<br/>　　已经成年的孩子当然知道那是什么。<br/>　　他还知道昨晚自己的叔叔和父亲是住在同一间，双人大圆床，再加十块钱可以换成水床垫。<br/>　　所以尼禄耸耸肩表示自己知道了，但搭在肩上的莹蓝色翅膀怎么看都有点想揍人的模样。<br/>　　也就是这个，血液的传承让尼禄的魔人化更偏向于维吉尔，纹路缝隙中的蓝隐约夹着在光照下才会明显的紫，这部分倒有点他和维吉尔血脉融合的意味。<br/>　　在尼禄下腹部的位置，也就是胯下的地方并没有任何东西。<br/>　　沿着肌肉纹理收束的地方只是稍微向前凸起，却实实在在没有展露出任何性器的样子。<br/>　　这稍微有点奇怪。<br/>　　所以魔人的性器官到底是什么样的构造？<br/>　　真魔人的时候的确能够摸到一点向外的骨头，像是人类躯体凸起的耻骨似的，但那里没有挺立的阴茎，取而代之的是亮红色的缝隙，在感受到靠近的伴侣气息时马上就会变得滚烫，似乎一直跑到胸口，那片颜色会变得更加鲜烈，缓慢流动得宛如粘稠岩浆。<br/>　　所以他把这个疑问抛给了用剃须刀的维吉尔。<br/>　　商场里他们也试了电动的款式，毫无疑问非常好用，可用剃须刀也不算太差，所以更便宜不少的折叠款被扔进了购物推车里。<br/>　　维吉尔的技术比但丁好很多，至少他从来没有用剃须刀割破自己的下巴过，刚刚同居的时候年长一些的男人看自己的弟弟对付半天自己的胡子，最后的成果颇有凶杀案现场的感觉，大概也明白了为什么久别重逢的时候但丁下巴的毛茸茸从何而来。<br/>　　“不，不是刮胡刀的原因，光躺一个月肯定会有胡子的吧。”<br/>　　但丁是这样反驳的“那这么说起来岂不是维吉你也应该有，所以你用的是什么？”<br/>　　维吉尔用披萨的口味转移了话题。<br/>　　但现在想故技重施是不行的，但丁用非常认真的表情问为什么维吉尔真魔人的时候有那么一根能叫做凶器甚至还超过不少的阴茎。<br/>　　为什么尼禄没有。<br/>　　“实际上，尼禄还是魔人幼崽。”<br/>　　没有经历过发情期的小青年，只有在经历萌动的春情和流蹿的欲火之后才会蜕变为成熟的恶魔，算是某种生理学。<br/>　　维吉尔给但丁这样的解释，这解答了关于尼禄的部分，却没有让但丁觉得满意。<br/>　　“要这么说的话，为什么我没有。”<br/>　　但丁看着维吉尔的手停下来，似乎在脑子里想要找出一个最能解答弟弟疑惑的答案，小时候他也会追问维吉尔，如果维吉尔恰好知道，而且也不准备做其他事的话，他会告诉但丁所有东西。<br/>　　包括这个恶魔生理学的知识。<br/>　　然而维吉尔也并非什么都了解，也不打算欺骗自己的弟弟，于是他摇头“你肯定是成熟的魔人，至于你没有的原因……也许我们可以尝试实践？”<br/>　　他在征求但丁的意见。<br/>　　但丁同意了。<br/>　　实践总能出真理，所以试试也没问题，毕竟他的确对自己真魔人化后的阴茎有那么一点儿好奇。<br/>　　只是一点。<br/>　　双胞胎不应该大部分东西都一样吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　也许但丁早应该想到的，既然要实践，那么道路总是崎岖的，他原以为是维吉尔当着他的面把自己的阴茎从那层甲胄里给弄出来，却没想到是自己被维吉尔的尾巴抓了腰拉过去，屁股抵上了闪烁漂亮金属色泽的冷酷刑具。<br/>　　维吉尔可一点也不留情，尾巴上锋利的鳞片已经挂出了痕迹，甚至有那么几个不太听话的边缘已经扎进去，偏偏对方有很会找地方，恰好缠过熔岩核心下方那块没有太多硬质甲壳修饰整具躯体最纤细柔韧的部位。<br/>　　仅仅是尾巴收缩的缠紧，内侧蔓延亮色纹路的翅膀就开始拍打，巨大的冲击力扬起尘土，坚硬而锋利的钩爪几乎要扎进维吉尔延展的翅甲间。<br/>　　一方面恶魔对于自己的链接伴侣发出带点甜蜜的金属鸣响式震颤音，另一方面恶魔对来自自己同类的压制发出警告咆哮，胸口用指向性线条勾勒出的核心更加猛烈的燃烧，所有的纹路都熠熠生辉。<br/>　　维吉尔也一样。<br/>　　以这种形态来做爱并不需要太多的温情前戏，锋利且密布鳞片由甲壳构筑期间流动钴蓝颜色的利爪撬开但丁下腹本就有线条的缝隙。<br/>　　真魔人化之后阴茎的部位是颇具防护力的厚重甲质，维吉尔的向上翘起了弧度，而但丁却带着那条明显的缝隙往下滑，尖端突然叉开，角度却恰好能卡住维吉尔。<br/>　　但这仅仅是在外侧展示的东西，像现在这样撬开缝隙之后，栖息在内部的腔体会涌动滚烫的热液，在尖爪彻底挤进来的时候从入口出漏出来，浸润柔软而颇具弹性的甬道。<br/>　　类似于潮吹的行为，却因为下体覆盖硬质物让真魔人形态下的但丁缺少尿道口而只能从缝隙中漏出来，近似于亮红色的粘稠液体拉坠着往下落，被尖利的爪子勾挂了一部分，沿着近乎于羽毛般的甲胄缓慢行走，仿佛要将这份色彩也带上去。<br/>　　喉咙里的干涩让红色的恶魔觉得自己就快要喷出火焰来，结果维吉尔向他证明这不是错觉，那一瞬间撕开劈裂的快感让但丁所有突出的外骨骼发出燃烧似的光，猛然张开的膜翅暴露出他整个脊背，那四处岩浆的闪烁快要灼伤膜拜者的眼球直至变得脱水干瘪，往上抬的脖颈延伸线条至空中的火焰，那的的确确从但丁口中而来。<br/>　　他想挣脱开维吉尔。<br/>　　但是，但是他早该料到那根见鬼的真魔人阴茎，从维吉尔下腹部三角处伸出的带骨骼的怪物，在插入极度高温的甬道之后会立刻生出尖利倒刺好紧紧勾住内部那些试图挤出或者融化入侵者的嫩肉，好为最后的成结授精做准备。<br/>　　年长者的阴茎整个都透着金属色泽，因为内部的骨质而异常坚硬，即使在射精后也不会疲软下来，而是继续研磨但丁的内部，在彻底被操开松弛的屁股上再打下更多的痕迹，在伴侣抽动发出低哑泣声的咆哮后咬住他弯曲向前恶魔角的根部，过于可怖的咬合力几乎能直接嵌进去，最后皲裂那一整片的亮橙橘红。<br/>　　火焰因为但丁咬紧牙克制呻吟被吞了回去，他显然还不想放任自己用过于高亢的呻吟引来其他人的观看，虽然这个地点已经非常偏僻。<br/>　　摇摇欲坠的羞耻心在维吉尔试图将尾巴尖端挤进被操得不断溢出浆液的裂缝时宣告沉没，他不习惯也无法适应这个，被撑开的裂缝试图尽自己最大的可能收拢，但维吉尔捅在那里似乎要把根部突出的部分也全都扣进去，好让但丁又体验一次魔力极速消耗变回人类却还保留下体的构造，被维吉尔牢牢锁住三小时怎么也挣脱不开最后水流得太多被操得咕啾咕啾直响，有部分倒灌进去撑起小腹的皮肉，嘴唇开裂喉咙干涸也还在呻吟，最终两眼翻白搂着哥哥晕过去又被骨刺一点点拔出纠缠软肉而弄醒淌鼻涕眼泪的经历。<br/>　　那可比锁在浴室严重多了。<br/>　　他甚至有那么一瞬间咿咿呀呀什么也说不清楚，用近于天真的神情去看维吉尔，显然是脑子已经断片分不清南北，只剩下过量多巴胺像狂烈的海潮般阵阵冲刷骨骼躯体。<br/>　　忠实于身体反应的器官老老实实把那些感觉给翻出来，维吉尔的尾巴尖终究还是进去了，跟着那根阴茎一起欺负链接的伴侣。<br/>　　刮擦，出血，淤积的扩散性伤口，但丁想维吉尔的那根东西的确很冷，即使滚烫也无法彻底温暖融化，反倒在他内部发出可怕的呲呲声，通向生殖腔的甬道试图修复被扎伤的地方，却将那些锋利甚至还有点儿向上勾的东西给抓进肉里长在一起，最后拔出来时遭殃的还是但丁自己。<br/>　　维吉尔还在往里，明明已经撞进了只蓄着液体的生殖腔，却不满足于此，被巨大龟头顶住凸出的那片变得半透明，但丁觉得自己整个下腹都要往侧边裂开，连带着上面所有的区域，也许他老哥是借这个机会把掰成对称两半，来满足某种没有告诉弟弟的奇特爱好。<br/>　　生殖腔再往上是哪里？到胃部还是直接到心脏了？但丁不太懂所谓的魔人生理学，他只知道自己是真的不舒服，维吉尔真的要把他顶穿了，如果在这个时候射精……<br/>　　过量的精液直接填满窄小的生殖腔逼迫它整个涨开，挤开其它内脏器官彰显自己的存在感。<br/>　　但丁想吐，吐出来的也是带红色粒子的小股火焰。<br/>　　如果维吉尔射的太多太满直接溢出来，那么是不是咳出来的火焰就会带了缠绕的蓝色，暗示更高且更可怕的温度与他已经被彻底灌满甚至贯穿的结局。<br/>　　他快装不下了，高压的射精还在持续，实在转化不了的部分开始凝结，与但丁本身的魔力融合，原来那条裂缝真的可以被撑开到几近半透明的形状，卵形的东西把柔韧甲质顶得凹凸不平，被魔人的爪子给压碎之后又重新凝结，直到软塌塌的壳变得坚硬，和那根阴茎争抢起腔体里不多的空间来。<br/>　　所以这件事和他真魔人化后没有挺翘的外部生殖器有什么关系吗？<br/>　　他不知道。<br/>　　那些有婴儿拳头大小的卵翻挤着，粘稠的内腔液被挤来挤去，变成了情趣道具般的东西，维吉尔倒也没告诉但丁，实际上他真魔人的内部并不像人类形态时那么温顺，无论是接近真正岩浆的温度还是几乎能绞断普通恶魔性器的软肉都在向自己的伴侣表示警告——如果无法征服这些，那么连感受快感的资格都没有。<br/>　　但丁应该庆幸维吉尔也还记得那次毫无准备就成结的糟糕经历，所以他在射过之后以一种难言的温情的动作缓慢退出，让但丁以为这个实践结束了。<br/>　　当然结束了，维吉尔叹了口气告诉但丁，在这样剧烈的性刺激下他前方的性器官都没有反应，也许是他早就分化成了易于受孕状态，所以真魔人化时无论如何也伸不出阴茎。<br/>　　“你早就知道了。”<br/>　　但丁对这个结论发表了自己的看法，毕竟在高塔上强硬标记他的是维吉尔，他不相信自己的兄长像之前表现出来的那样一无所知。<br/>　　然而维吉尔只是用手指按了按他的小肚子，告诉他现在有点后续需要收拾，最好节省点力气做完这个再和他争论。<br/>　　好好堵在生殖腔里的那些卵，在魔人化消失之后但丁直接没能支起腰，腹部不正常的鼓起让他伸手去摸自己下方流水的口，嘴里发出懊恼似的抱怨声，要么他就带着那些卵回事务所，要么就在这里生下来。<br/>　　仅仅是魔力而已，还没到发热的繁殖期，自然不会变成有生命的孩子，如果按正常的蛋类食用的话大概在补充魔力方面还是有点用的。<br/>　　所以在新安装的浴缸里落了带纹路与红蓝色的硬壳蛋，黏着拉丝的液体，可怜兮兮的躺着。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>